The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus capable of recessed mounting, comprising a fixing support having a collar, a locking lug, and a vertical element, the lug being capable of movement from a locked position into an unlocked position.
It finds a particular application especially for luminaires recessed in a false ceiling.
Japanese patent 10289615 describes a luminaire comprising:
a lug that can be moved from a locked position into an unlocked position, the lug being fixed to a vertical element,
a screw included in said vertical element,
a first collar, and
a second collar.
In order to insert and hold the luminaire in a false ceiling, the following steps are performed. The luminaire is inserted in an orifice situated in the false ceiling. The screw is turned through 90xc2x0 with a screwdriver in order to release the lug from its locked position to its unlocked position. Subsequently the screw is unscrewed in order to lower the lug, the lug being guided by the vertical element. Unscrewing is carried out completely until the lug abuts against the first collar. The lug bears on the first collar. The false ceiling is then held between the first collar, which is situated inside the false ceiling, and the second collar, which is situated outside the false ceiling. The luminaire is thus fixed.
The major drawback of such a luminaire lies in the fact that it requires too much effort and time for installing the luminaire. This is because it is necessary in particular to unscrew the screw completely.
Thus one technical problem to be resolved by the present invention is to propose a lighting apparatus capable of recessed mounting and comprising a fixing support, the support having a collar, a locking lug and a vertical element, which lug can be moved from a locked position into an unlocked position, as well as such a fixing support, which render it possible to install such an apparatus quickly and without too much effort.
One solution to the technical problem posed is characterized in that the lighting apparatus has a rod that can release said locking lug from its locked position, a zone for abutment and guidance of the locking lug, and a spring that can exert a pressure on said locking lug when the latter is in an unlocked position such that the lug, guided by the abutment and guidance area and by the vertical element, exerts a pressure on a false ceiling.
According to a second object of the present invention, this solution is characterized in that the fixing support has an abutment and guidance zone and is associated with a rod that can release the locking lug from its locked position and with a spring that can exert a pressure on said locking lug such that, when the latter is in the unlocked position, guided by the abutment and guiding zone and by the vertical element, it exerts a pressure on a false ceiling.
Thus, as will be seen in detail below, the rod makes it possible to push without effort on the locking lug in order to release it. Subsequently, said lug is automatically pressed against the false ceiling by virtue of the spring which exerts a pressure on the lug. Consequently, said false ceiling is held between said lug and the collar. The lighting apparatus is fixed.